Souled
by WiccaSweep
Summary: AU and BA! What if Buffy was Angel's Sire instead of Darla? Buffy comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son and helping the Slayer, while she is a souless vampire! Can they ever be together? AN POSTED IMPORTANT PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die of lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
// (Gallaway, Ireland, 1765.)  
  
Buffy turned from her new Childe, to her Sire. "Darla!" She greeted, as the vampire walked through the front door. "Darla meet Angelus! My new Childe!" Buffy turned to her new Childe. "Angelus meet Darla, my Sire, your Grand-Sire!"  
  
"Now, now Buffy!" Darla said, eyeing the tall dark and handsome vampire. "You make me sound old!"  
  
Buffy frowned at Darla's longing gaze and steady arousal. "You are old!" She retorted stubbornly.  
  
Darla's eyes flashed gold, as she turned to Buffy. "Don't worry, Buffy, I'm going, I'm going! Chow!"  
  
Buffy watched suspiciously, as Darla sauntered back into the night. She turned to her childe, who was smirking at her.  
  
"Angelus?" He asked in mild amusement. "When I was christened that?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and turned away from him, to get a drink. "Since you became mine." She answered.  
  
Angelus growled in his chest and clutched her possessively. "I've always been yours." He murmured, as he nipped gently at her neck.  
  
Buffy laughed lightly and turned to him. "Really?" She asked, putting her hands round his neck.  
  
Angelus didn't answer, but stared at her neck hungrily.  
  
Buffy placed a delicate hand on the side of her neck. "Hungry?" She asked.  
  
Angelus nodded and changed into game-face.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and traced the ridges on his forehead. "Well, we could go out hunting?" She suggested, letting out her demon visage.  
  
Angelus shook his head. "Yours." He murmured huskily, locking eyes with hers.  
  
Buffy pouted. "You need to ask first!" She whispered, lost in his cold, fearless gaze.  
  
"Please!" He asked impatiently.  
  
Buffy smiled gently and nodded. "Yes." She answered, tilting her head. She moaned, as his teeth sunk into her soft skin and started to suck at the sweet Slayer blood, mixed with hundreds of others. She pried his head away and pushed him down onto the sofa. She crawled up his legs, till she was straddling him. "I'm bored." She moaned.  
  
Angelus grinned. "I can think of a few things to do!" He whispered huskily, as his hands trailed up her large dress.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in delight and she caught his wandering hands. "Why don't we do this somewhere more comfortable?" She suggested, climbing off him.  
  
Angelus raised an eyebrow and sat up. "More comfortable?" He repeated, watching her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "More in the lines of. more exciting." She admitted.  
  
"More exciting?" Angelus repeated again, frowning.  
  
"You have so much to learn." She sighed, grinning at him. She took his arm and yanked him to his feet. "And I'm going to teach you!"//  
  
* * *  
  
// (Madrid, Spain, 1863.)  
  
"Daddy's been bad."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and looked up at her Grand-Childe. "Dru, your daddy's always bad." She answered.  
  
Drusilla shook her head and grasped Buffy's hand. "No, he's been really bad. Mummy won't like it."  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, from the book she was reading, to look at Drusilla. "What's he done?" She asked, knowing full well that if Drusilla said Angelus had done something that she wouldn't like, it was probably true.  
  
Drusilla glanced briefly at Spike, before continuing. "He's been with Darla." She answered softly.  
  
Buffy growled at the mention of her Sire. Darla had been trying to seduce Angelus away from Buffy and it looked like it had finally worked.  
  
Spike quickly pulled Dru onto the couch next to him, away from their angered Sire, who, as she was a turned Vampire Slayer and had killed eleven of her Sister-Slayers, was very powerful when she wanted to be.  
  
"So, what did you do then?" Darla's chirpy voice floated from the hall.  
  
Drusilla carefully untangled her self from Spike's grasp and got up. "I'm going to dance in the pansies!" She sang. She smiled sweetly at Spike. "Are you going to come and dance with me, Spike?" She asked.  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy, who was eerily calm. "Yeah, go and put the music on, love." Spike answered. He waited until Drusilla had gone out of the room, before turning to Buffy. "Buffy, I know you're about three times older than me, but go easy on them. Darla always likes to steal what you've created and Angelus. well, the big poof always likes to make you jealous, so - "  
  
"I'll make him jealous!" Buffy interrupted.  
  
Spike stared at her, before chuckling, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. "Anything to please you, Buff." He growled, as Buffy's lips collided with his.  
  
"Really I - " Darla's voice halted, as she saw the two vampires heavily making-out. She raised an eyebrow. "Angelus will not be pleased!" She warned, as Angelus opened the door.  
  
Angelus took one look at the two on the floor, before letting the green- faced monster appear. He growled deeply, in jealously, walked over towards the pair on the floor and threw Spike off Buffy. "What the hell are doing?" He snapped at his Sire.  
  
Buffy pouted. "Can't I have any fun?" She moaned.  
  
"Not unless I cause that fun!" Angelus growled.  
  
"No, now Angelus." Spike taunted, peeling himself off the wall. "It's no different to what you and Darla do!"  
  
Angelus let the demon through and turned to Spike. "What me and Darla do is for pleasure, while you and my Sire do that to annoy me!"  
  
"And I say it worked!" Spike laughed, grinning.  
  
Angelus drew back a fist.  
  
"Childe, stop." Buffy commanded.  
  
Angelus turned to find his Sire, sitting calmly on the sofa, using her Sire- voice on him.  
  
Buffy glanced at Darla, who was looking on with interest. "Darla, can you go?" She asked.  
  
Darla looked at Buffy. "Excuse me, but I do not take orders from my Childe!" She answered huffily.  
  
Buffy just stared at her.  
  
"Ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Darla snapped, leaving the room.  
  
"Spike, I need a partner!" Drusilla called.  
  
"I'm coming, love!" Spike called back, edging round the steaming Angelus.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and waited, as Spike left the room. "So, you don't get enough pleasure from me." Buffy stated coldly.  
  
Angelus ran a hand through his hair. "You know that's not true!"  
  
"Then what do you get from me?" She asked harshly.  
  
Angelus knelt before her and grasped her tiny hands. "You give me pleasure and pain like no-one else can. You taught me everything I know. You gave me life. Freedom. I feel like we're unstoppable together. You made me who I am today. Darla is nothing compared to you. She's just a Fuck. A whore. A slut." He nuzzled at her pale throat and breathed in the addicting smell of vanilla and coffee, which covered her body. "You are a Angel. My Angel." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. "Leave." She murmured.  
  
Angelus pulled back and stared into her eyes. "What?" He asked, thoroughly confused by her change of manner.  
  
"I can't watch you and Darla every day and night. I need you to go. Both of you."  
  
"Buffy, you don't mea - "  
  
"Leave. Now. And never come back." Buffy said, in her Sire-voice.  
  
Angelus, having no other choice, got up and left.  
  
Spike moved from his place in the doorway to Buffy's side.  
  
"What have I done Spike?" She choked, letting the tears fall.  
  
"You've done the best thing, love." Spike soothed, gently holding her, as she wept into his shoulder. //  
  
* * *  
  
(Sunnydale, California, USA, 2003.)  
  
"And that's how I left the only family I've ever really had." Angel concluded to the group, who were gathered around the table.  
  
Connor coughed.  
  
"Apart from Connor." Angel added quickly.  
  
"Your Sire sounds cruel!" Willow remarked.  
  
"Buffy Summers." Giles murmured. "The most powerful vampire to have ever lived. Said to have killed around fourteen Slayers."  
  
"I met her once." Anya said, fiddling with Xanders fingers. "She was very powerful and in control. She praised me on one of my cruelest vengeances, against a man, who when he looked at a woman his penis would shrink to the size of a - "  
  
"We get the point, Anya!" Xander interrupted gently.  
  
"Tell me that one later!" Faith said, grinning.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and fondly smiled at the Slayer. He had moved to Sunnydale eighteen years ago, when Connor had been born.  
  
"Faith, you need to be prepared." Wesley warned. "If Buffy decides to come after you, the chances of you surviving are bad."  
  
Faith shook her head. "Stop worrying! I'll be fine!"  
  
"Why did you decide to come to Sunnydale, Angel?" Oz asked.  
  
"Well, it all started when Connor was born."  
  
* * *  
  
Chander looked over at his sister. "So Buffy is Connors mother?" He asked.  
  
Chandra sighed. 'Yes and our seer, ½ demon and demon down there know it too."  
  
Chander frowned, and looked back down at the shimmering pool, which showed Angel and the gang, sitting in the mansion. "So, let me get this straight; Buffy became pregnant in.?"  
  
".1852." Chandra filled in.  
  
".But we, the Oracles and the PTB froze the pregnancy and transferred it to Darla, eighteen year ago, in.?"  
  
".1985." She continued.  
  
".Right, but Connor was born from Buffy's egg and Darla staked herself to stop the pain, from Connors birth, and we have to.?"  
  
".Bring Darla back."  
  
".So we can.?"  
  
"Bring Buffy and Angel back together."  
  
".And this will happen how.?"  
  
Chandra smiled mysteriously. "Fate will find a way." She murmured, looking back into the pool.  
  
Chander scowled. "So in other words, you have no idea!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So Darla's your mother?" Willow asked Connor.  
  
Connor nodded, while Cordelia exchanged a look with Doyle and Lorne.  
  
Anya looked around at everyone and sighed. "Do you still love Buffy?" She asked Angel, bluntly.  
  
"Anya!" Giles warned.  
  
"What?" Anya asked innocently. "It's not like everyone wasn't thinking it!"  
  
"Yeah, but not so blunt next time." Faith told her, grinning. She turned to Angel. "Do you still love Buffy?" She asked quietly, trying to disguise the layer of jealously in her voice.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Only as my Sire. Nothing more." He answered, gazing into Faith's eyes.  
  
Wesley coughed. "Not that I'm trying to ruin the moment here. well, actually I am, but Faith, you have to patrol."  
  
Faith nodded and got up. "On my way." She muttered.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Xander said. "It's Friday!"  
  
Oz frowned. "So.?"  
  
".So, does anyone remember what we do on a Friday night?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea - " Anya started to reply.  
  
"I don't think he meant that!" Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Bet he did!" Faith said seductively, grinning.  
  
Xander's cheeks got a bit redder. "Not that!" He practically shouted. "Don't you guys remember? On Friday nights, we always go out and patrol together!"  
  
"Oh." Oz said.  
  
"Is that all?" Cordelia huffed.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy got out of the car. "Welcome to Sunnydale." She said.  
  
"More like Sunnyhell!" Spike commented, draping his arms around Buffy's tiny waist.  
  
"Funny you should mention that!" Buffy murmured and leant back into his arms.  
  
"We're on the Hellmouth!" Drusilla sang, pulling Spike away from Buffy.  
  
"Got it in one!" Buffy sighed, focusing on a girl heading towards a cemetery.  
  
"Can we go and hunt?" Drusilla whined, twirling the hairs on the nape of Spike's neck with her finger.  
  
"I thought we were going to find a lair?" Spike suggested.  
  
Buffy smirked at him. "Oh, Spike! Are you going to deny your mate her food?" She asked innocently.  
  
Spike growled a warning, softly, before turning to Dru. "Do you want to go and hunt?"  
  
"Yes, I would!" Buffy demanded, ignoring the fact that the question was for Dru. "And I know the perfect place."  
  
Spike watched her go; with her leather boots clicking on the tarmac and her leather duster around her feet. He turned to his mate and Sire. "Where would you like to hunt, Dru?" He asked.  
  
"Don't even try it!" Buffy warned, as she disappeared into 'Restfield Cemetery'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Do you like it? If you do review! Or I won't have the oxygen to carry on! All criticism welcome! It only takes two seconds!! Please......? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die of lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith stopped next to Angel. "Can you sense them?" She whispered.  
  
"I can." Lorne grumbled.  
  
Angel froze in disbelief. **She can't be back, not after all this time.** He thought to himself, as Tara came running into view.  
  
"There. a-are. th. th-th-three."  
  
".Vampires." A cold voice finished, as Tara collapsed in Wesley's arms.  
  
Angel stared at the two blonde and brunette vampires, all in leather, standing in front of him. "Buffy, Spike and Drusilla." He murmured.  
  
Buffy glared at him. "What are you -?"  
  
She was interrupted by a launching missile.  
  
"Faith!" Giles warned.  
  
Faith paid no attention to him, but started to punch Buffy, hard, in the face. "You whore! Slapper! Slut! Bitch! Prostitute - "  
  
In a motion so quick, you could hardly see it, Buffy had Faith held up by her throat and her game face out, which had no bruises on from the punches. "Slayer!" Buffy hissed. "You have a thing for my mate, do you?" She smiled coldly, at Faith's shocked face. "Yes, Angelus is my mate."  
  
Angel laid a hand on his Sires arm. "Angelus is your mate." He countered quietly, "Not me."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock. "I'll get you later!" She snarled, throwing Faith to the ground. She turned to Angel. "How.?"  
  
Spike draped an arm around Buffy, ignoring Angel's glare.  
  
"Buffy leave Faith; deal with me." Angel challenged.  
  
"If you insist, lover." Buffy sneered.  
  
"He's not your lover anymore." Faith said, smirking.  
  
Buffy looked at her. "And what? He's yours?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Faith blushed slightly. "No. but he's defiantly not yours!"  
  
"Faith!" Angel warned.  
  
Connor looked Buffy up and down. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask this; you chose my mother over her?" Connor asked Angel, in disbelief.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly at Connor. "And you are?"  
  
"Connor." Connor answered.  
  
"Connor." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Angel's son." Connor stated.  
  
"Angel's son." Buffy repeated again. She stared at him, at Angel and back at Connor again. "Your son?" She nearly shouted at Angel. "How come my Childe has a son and nobody told me?"  
  
"'Cause he has a soul." Spike said, smirking.  
  
Buffy stared deeply into Angel's eyes. "Oh. My. God. You have a soul! My Childe has a soul! And a son! My mate has a soul! My mate has a son! And, as if that's not enough, he's working with the Slayer! I'm going to be the joke of the century!" She calmed down a bit and turned to Connor. "Who's your mother?"  
  
"Darla." Connor replied, ignoring his father's motions of execution if he told.  
  
Buffy by now was fuming. "And where, even though I hate to ask, is Darla?"  
  
"She staked herself." Oz answered.  
  
"Really?" Buffy gasped, "Oh, no! What a sh -, oh, god, forget! Good riddance, I say!"  
  
"That happened eighteen years ago." Anya put in helpfully.  
  
Buffy looked at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Anyanka. Former vengence demon." Anya replied proudly.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Anyanka? As in the vengence demon who made that guys penis shrink to the size of a - "  
  
"Why does everyone have a fascination with that story?" Doyle asked.  
  
"You had to be there." Buffy, Anya, Angel, Spike and Drusilla answered in unison.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Connor asked, making everyone turn to him. "Again, Dad, why did you chose my mom over Buffy?"  
  
"I didn't! Buffy threw me out!" Angel replied defensively.  
  
"Only 'cause you were always with Darla!" Buffy countered.  
  
"Um, guys, hate to break up this happy reunion, but those three need to be somewhere hot and steamy!" Faith interrupted coldly.  
  
Spike smirked at her and eyed her up and down. "And I can imagine where!" He muttered.  
  
Angel glared at him and looked at Faith. "Let me deal with this, ok?" Seeing Faith's nod, he turned to the vampires. "Leave Buffy." He commanded.  
  
"Yeah, or we might have to do something horrible to you!" Willow warned, her yes flashing black.  
  
Buffy stared at her. "We have a Witch." She commented.  
  
"Willow, be careful." Xander whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Faith scowled at Buffy. "Are you going to stake her, Angel?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"I can't," Angel said, turning to Faith, "She's my Sire."  
  
"And soul mate." Buffy added quietly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed:  
  
DomLetty4eva  
  
dont have one  
  
hockeyslayer  
  
fallingsquirrel  
  
Tariq  
  
QuieraStrawberry9  
  
MissKittyFantastica345  
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
Aurora  
  
rain  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
Jez  
  
bangelluver  
  
Dulcea  
  
Fallen-Angel  
  
Z  
  
Inara  
  
O  
  
Elizabeth Horowitz  
  
emma  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!! Do you like it? If you do review! Or I won't have the oxygen to carry on! Was that ok? All criticism welcome! It only takes two seconds!! Please......? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die of lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel turned round and stared at her.  
  
Buffy smirked at the look on his face. "Kidding Angelus!" She said coldly, "God, you're so gullible, it's not even funny!"  
  
"He's not gullible!" Cordelia started. Angel flashed her a grateful look. "'Cause it's true!" She finished, oblivious to Lorne and Doyle's warning looks.  
  
"'Delia!" Doyle groaned, as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" Angel asked her.  
  
Cordelia stared at him with wide eyes. "I. I mean, of course it's not true! And, yeah, she's right, you are gullible!"  
  
Faith ground her teeth together, "He's not gullible, just blind!" She muttered sourly.  
  
Lorne linked arms with Cordelia, "Come on, Sugar puff," He purred, "Let's go and talk. Coming Doyle?"  
  
Doyle nodded and followed them out of the cemetery.  
  
Spike lent down to Buffy, "Me and Dru are going to hunt. We'll see you later."  
  
Buffy nodded and turned her attention to Angel.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. "Who are you?" She spat.  
  
Buffy smiled silkily, making Xander shudder. "Buffy Summers, tuned Vampire Slayer, who was sired in 1613 by a vampires, named Darla, and sired Angelus, Scourge of Europe, in 1765!" She smiled slightly at Faith's furious expression. "Anything else?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
Buffy looked past him to Tara. "Only to watch someone get killed by someone else." She answered innocently.  
  
"Who'll do the killing?" Oz asked, frowning at her.  
  
Buffy smirked at him. "Guess." She commanded.  
  
"Me!" Tara answered brightly, letting her demon visage out.  
  
"Correct." Buffy stated coldly.  
  
Tara nodded and turned to the nearest person next to her. She grabbed Wesley by the shoulder and held him in front of her. "May I?" She asked her Sire.  
  
Buffy smirked coldly, "Go ahead."  
  
Tara grinned and sank her fangs into Wesley's neck.  
  
"No!" Faith cried, knocking Wesley out of Tara's grip. "This one's for Wesley!" She screamed, before plunging her stake all the way through Tara's dead heart.  
  
Buffy grabbed Wesley, before Tara could turn to dust and anyone could move. She smiled sweetly. "This one's for Angelus." She murmured, so only Angel could hear.  
  
"No." Angel whispered, as Wesley fell to the ground, with his neck snapped.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and stood in front of him. "Yes." She breathed, tickling Angel's ear with her non-existent breathe.  
  
He pulled his head back slightly and looked deeply into her hazel-green eyes. He leaned his head down, so that it was inches from her own. "This one's for the real Buffy." He murmured.  
  
Buffy frowned and looked into his deep gaze.  
  
Angel smirked slightly and pushed her over, hard, so that she landed ungracefully on her bum. "One day, I'll have enough courage to kill you." Angel told her, before storming out of the cemetery.  
  
Faith grinned coldly at Buffy and knelt down in front of her. "And if he doesn't, I will." She snapped. Buffy watched silently as the Slayer spat ion the ground next to her and ran off after Angel.  
  
Buffy cursed herself, as the others left, at being so un-prepared.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up to see Angel's son, Connor, standing over her. "Why would you care?" She asked, getting up. "If you're anything like your mother, you'd laugh, and if you're like your father, well. I'd be fucking you right here!"  
  
Connor grinned comically. "I'm a lot like my father!" He hinted hopefully.  
  
Buffy studied him for a moment. "Go home kid." She said finally, "You don't want to end up dead."  
  
"Why'd you care?" Connor countered.  
  
"Because, if you're anything like you're father, then, in some sick, twisted, soul-loving way, deep down, I care." She turned and started to walk out of the cemetery.  
  
"Buffy!" Connor called.  
  
Buffy stopped. "Yeah?" She asked, without turning round.  
  
There was a pause. "We all lose people we love." He said after a few minutes.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him, but he'd already gone. "But are we sure we love them?" She whispered to the silence. She shook her head and strode out of the cemetery. "I'm going soft." She commented.  
  
* * *  
  
The black figure lent against a headstone and smiled at the vampires words. "You're not just going soft Buffy, you're going to Hell."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Chapter 4:  
  
Shadid,  
  
QuieraStrawberry9,  
  
EmilyTheStrange,  
  
MidnightMoon12,  
  
Macie,  
  
DomLetty4eva,  
  
Eternal Darkness,  
  
Ginger,  
  
Jez,  
  
~*Claire*~,  
  
ash wolv,  
  
BwouldBme,  
  
Rain,  
  
Spoiledsquish,  
  
Christa,  
  
Pan,  
  
Kween_of_queens!!!!  
  
Do you like it? If you do review! Or I won't have the oxygen to carry on! Was that ok? All criticism welcome! It only takes two seconds!! Please......? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die through lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, I can't kill her?"  
  
Giles rubbed his temple. "Faith." He said, turning round to face her, "Buffy's like a super-vampire times a hundred! I doubt that you could ever defeat her." He paused, as Connor slid into the room, through the front doors, "I mean, think about when you were punching her; Buffy didn't even flinch, let alone actually receive an injury!"  
  
Faith scowled and turned to Angel. "Angel?" She moaned.  
  
Angel barely suppressed a growl. "Leave it, Faith." He muttered.  
  
Faith screamed and stormed out of the mansion.  
  
Connor looked around the room, "Well, that went well." He commented calmly.  
  
Angel stood up. "I'm going to go and talk with Faith, and after that see if I can find Buffy, and hopefully talk to her as well."  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm going to find out everything I can about your Sire. See if Faith can become more prepared, in case Buffy and the other two try and do something."  
  
Connor watched as Angel strode out of the mansion, following Faith. He sat down. "I'll just watch some TV then." He said to the empty room.  
  
* * * "Agent Summers!"  
  
The young girl stepped forward. "Yes, Professor Walsh?"  
  
The middle-aged woman studied the girl gravely from behind the desk. "Report." She ordered.  
  
"I have uncovered the whereabouts of the target, her Childe, Grand-Childe and Grand-Grand-Childe. Its Sire is reportably dust, but I will closer examine that fact."  
  
Professor Walsh nodded. "Well done. Now, as this is a personal mission, you are required to work alone, but Agent Finn has requested to accompany you. Do you agree to this?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Professor Walsh smiled slightly and handed the girl two blank forms. "Give one of these forms to Agent Finn and keep the other one for your self. Fill it in about why this mission is personal. Please hand it to me tomorrow morning. Understand?"  
  
The girl nodded again and left the room.  
  
Professor Walsh frowned slightly, before looking back down at the piece of writing on her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Professor Walsh glanced down at the paper. "Hello. This is Professor Walsh. May I speak to Joyce Summers, please."  
  
* * *  
  
"Faith."  
  
Faith looked up to see Angel standing there. "What?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Buffy so much?" He asked, sitting down next to her, on the bench.  
  
"Because she ruined your life." Faith answered, watching a couple hurry through the park.  
  
Angel looked up at the stars. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today." He said softly.  
  
Faith glanced sideways at him. "I'd prefer you dead than alive." She murmured.  
  
He met her eyes. "I'm not alive, Faith, and I never will be."  
  
"You can pretend." Faith said desperately.  
  
Angel smiled weakly. " You can pretend. I can't."  
  
Faith blushed slightly and looked away. "I don't pretend. I like you the way you are."  
  
Angel laughed sadly and stood up. "Well, at least one of us does!"  
  
Faith frowned and watched his back as he walked out of the park.  
  
"Goodbye Slayer."  
  
Faith turned slightly, to see a peroxide blonde vampire in full game face. "Spike!" She sighed.  
  
Spike grinned. "What, not happy to see me?" He laughed at her. "Oh well!"  
  
Faith gasped as Spike plunged an ice-cold knife into her stomach. She collapsed on the ground and pulled the knife out. "I'll get you for that." She hissed, as Spike ran out of the park, in the opposite direction from Angel. She regained her senses enough to realize that she had to get to the mansion. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the mansion.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Faith gasped in pain. "Connor, get Giles. Been stabbed. In Lily Park."  
  
The cell phone battery ran out. Faith groaned. "Oh, shit!" She cursed.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow grinned as the orbs light slowly faded. "Blessed be." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel entered the cemetery, where he could smell his Sires vanilla scent.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
He froze as he heard a familiar scream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3 (I think it's been the most popular so far!):  
  
shahid  
  
Tariq  
  
lil Demon  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
darcyfan87  
  
DomLetty4eva  
  
jess??  
  
rain??  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
Little Elflet  
  
Aurora??  
  
unknown??  
  
Angellover4life  
  
Soooooooooooo!! What do you think happened?? Suggestions please!! Comments, insults and weird little poems from people who should be in mental asylums are welcome, but are not necessarily read (talking only to people who write weird poems and should be in a mental asylums here. e.g.: KATHY). But everything is welcome!! In other words; PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel when they would still be together? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To Kathy, for rambling with me! And Sarah, who's in Switzerland, but has been a huge help to me!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: None I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die of oxygen.  
  
AN: Cordelia is nice. Faith is mean. I would just like to point that out.  
  
2ND AN: This is a looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg chapter and took me months. So I expect a lot of reviews!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel ran as fast as he could to the bent figure. "Buffy?" He asked quietly.  
  
Buffy looked up. "Oh, god, no."  
  
Angel sighed and brushed Buffys tear-stained face. He knelt down next to her and held her to him.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "I'm back." She whispered.  
  
Angel looked at her. "The soul's back?" He asked gently.  
  
She nodded. She looked around. "What year are we in?" She asked.  
  
"2003." Angel answered, rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
  
Buffy gasped. "Oh, god, all those people I killed! I was so cruel!" She looked at him in despair. "And I ruined your life!"  
  
"Shh." Angel whispered. He gently helped her stand up and led her over to a wooden bench.  
  
"It's happened again! I've come back again! How?" Buffy moaned, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Angel frowned and knelt before her. "What do you mean again?" He asked.  
  
Buffy sniffed loudly. "How did I get my soul again?" She explained.  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, Buffy. What do you mean 'again'?" He stated more slowly.  
  
Buffy looked up at him slowly, her eyes wide and fearful. "When I first met you, I had a soul," She whispered, "Then when we made- had sex, I lost my soul from pure happiness. It was a loophole in the curse. I'd lose my soul if I experienced one moment of pure happiness."  
  
"How long were you with a soul, before you lost it?" Angel asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Ten years. So I learnt to deal with the guilt and pain." She took one of hands and fiddled with his fingers. "That's when I also found out about The Stakers."  
  
Angel frowned. "The Stakers?" He asked.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked towards the stars. "I'll tell you later, ok? At the moment I just feel really tired."  
  
Angel stood up. "How are you feeling, apart from tired?"  
  
Buffy smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I've gotten over the sudden waves of guilt and pain in me."  
  
Angel helped her stand up and clasped her small hand in his. "Come on, you can sleep at my house."  
  
Buffy froze and stared at him. "You're not mad?" She asked.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Of everything. Of killing two of your friends."  
  
Angel smiled sadly. "Of everything; it was the demon. Of killing my friends; I've done the same."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock. She breathed in an un-needed breath, deeply. "Is that what you believe?" She asked shakily.  
  
Angel looked away from her, up the street. "We'll talk about this later, ok? When you've had some rest."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"GILES!"  
  
Giles walked into the living room. "What?" He asked. He looked up from the book he was studying. "Oh god." He muttered.  
  
Faith was lying on the couch, with a large dagger sticking out of her.  
  
Giles grabbed the phone and shoved it in Connor's direction. "I'm going to take Faith to the hospital." He said.  
  
"What should I do?" Connor asked, taking the phone, as Giles carried Faith out of the front door, with surprising strength.  
  
"Call everyone and tell them to meet at the hospital!" Giles called.  
  
Connor waited until he heard Giles' car speed off, before dialing Oz's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oz, is Willow there with you?" Connor asked. He heard the banging of a door at Oz's house.  
  
"Yep. She just arrived. Why?"  
  
"Faith's hurt. Giles wants us to meet at the hospital. Go now." Connor instructed.  
  
There was a sound of voices and the sound of a door being opening. "All right, we're on our way."  
  
Connor cut the line.  
  
"Connor."  
  
Connor looked up to see Angel and Buffy coming through the door. "Why'd you bring her here?" He asked, looking pointedly at Buffy.  
  
"Long story. Explain later." Angel answered. He led his Sire to the stairs. "Upstairs turn right, first door on the left. It's my bedroom, but you can rest there until Connor gets one of the spare rooms ready."  
  
Buffy stared at Connor curiously. She suddenly realized what she was doing and nodded. "Thank you Angel." She whispered.  
  
Angel smiled softly and gazed into her green and hazel eyes. "That's ok." He murmured.  
  
Connor coughed. "Um, Angel?"  
  
Angel blinked. "Right. Well we'll talk in the morning, Buffy. You get some rest."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, glanced at Connor once again and walked upstairs.  
  
Angel watched her until she had disappeared, before turning to Connor. "What?" He asked.  
  
Connor smiled slightly. "In the bedroom, huh?"  
  
"Don't bother!" Angel growled. He closed his eyes and calmed down. "What is it?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Faith got stabbed." Connor told him, "Giles wantsyou to meet him at the hospital."  
  
Angel frowned and looked up the stairs in the direction of his bedroom, where is Sire was sleeping.  
  
Connor noticed him. "Do you want me to stay and watch over her?" He asked, smiling at his fathers dilemma to either look after the Sire who had such a part in his life or go to the hospital to make sure the Slayer, who he was sure until now had stolen a piece of his heart, was alright.  
  
Angel looked gravely at Connor. "Are you offering or asking?" Angel asked suspiciously.  
  
Connor grinned. "Offering."  
  
Angel nodded once. "Alright. I might bring back everyone and we'll talk then." Angel told him. "And if Buffy wakes up, give her as much blood as she needs. But don't let her out of this house, don't let anything in, and do not under any circumstance harm her! Ok?"  
  
Connor nodded, and in under a second Angel was out of the door, had started up the car and was on his way to the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel ran into the waiting room.  
  
Willow looked up. "Angel!" She cried brightly.  
  
"How's Faith?" Angel asked quickly.  
  
Giles looked up. "She's just gone into theatre." He answered.  
  
Angel looked at Oz, Willow and Giles. "Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
"I told Connor to ring everyone and meet us here," Giles replied, rubbing his temple, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."  
  
Angel nodded and sat down.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia gazed at Lorne. "So we shouldn't tell them?" She asked.  
  
Lorne shook his head. "Somehow they'll figure it out."  
  
Cordelia nodded thoughtfully. "And how will they figure it out?" She asked.  
  
Doyle sighed. "We don't know Cordelia. That's where the PTB and the Oracles come in. Not us."  
  
Cordelia looked at him in astonishment. "So what? We're just meant to sit here an-"  
  
The phone cut her off.  
  
"Hello?" She snapped.  
  
"Hi, Cordy, who's with you?"  
  
"Connor, hey!" Cordelia glanced at Doyle and Lorne. "Um, Lorne and Doyle are with me, why?"  
  
"Faith's been stabbed. She's at the hospital with Oz, Willow, Giles and Angel."  
  
Cordelia frowned. "Do we know who did it?"  
  
"No. She's probably in theatre at the moment, but she might have told Giles who did it. Anyway, Cordelia, can you either go to the hospital with Doyle or come to the mansion in about an hour? They should be back then."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "We'll probably come round in about an hour then."  
  
"Ok, I'll phone you if I get any news."  
  
Cordy put the phone down. She looked gravely at Doyle and Lorne.  
  
"What's going on?" Doyle asked.  
  
Cordelia frowned. "We have trouble." She replied calmly.  
  
* * *  
  
After Connor had rung Xander and Anya, and had made sure that they were going to the hospital instead of having sex, as Anya had so kindly informed him, he decided to go and check on the sleeping vampire. Connor gently knocked on Angel's bedroom door. After hearing no reply, Connor gently opened the door. He found the vampire awake and staring at him with wide terrified eyes. "Buffy." He soothed, "It's just me, Connor. Angel's son."  
  
Buffy relaxed visibly, after hearing Angel's name, and made her way out of the tangle of silk sheets and velvet duvet covers. "Need blood." She croaked, clutching at her pale throat with a slender hand.  
  
Connor nodded. "There's some blood down stairs, come on." He led Buffy down stairs. "Sit down." He said, gesturing to one of the sofas.  
  
Buffy sat tensely on the edge of the couch and waited.  
  
Connor came back with two blood bags and handed them to Buffy.  
  
Buffy examined one of the blood bags, until she finally sipped into game face and drank all the blood. After she had finished the second blood bag, Buffy looked at Connor, who was sitting in a chair and observing her. "You are my Childes son." Buffy remarked quietly.  
  
Connor smiled. "And you are my fathers Sire."  
  
Buffy stared at him. "You are so much like your father."  
  
Connor scowled and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks." He muttered bitterly.  
  
Buffy flashed him a weak smile and fell silent. She stared into the blazing fire. "He has a soul, doesn't he?" She asked softly.  
  
Connor gazed at her. He nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Gypsies," Connor answered, "He killed their leaders daughter, and they cursed him with a soul."  
  
Buffy nodded slightly.  
  
"How did you get your soul?" Connor asked curiously.  
  
Buffy laughed a laugh that didn't reach her eyes. "You've noticed then?" She commented.  
  
Connor shrugged.  
  
Buffy became silent. "I don't know." She answered after a moment. "But I know how I got a soul last time." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Connor's ears pricked up. "Last time?"  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "You have vampire powers, yet you are mortal."  
  
Connor grinned. "Don't ask. What do you mean 'last time'?"  
  
"Ask your father." Buffy replied. She cocked her head. "I'd better go get some more rest."  
  
Connor listened attentively as Buffy made her way back upstairs. Hearing nothing, Connor made his way to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Two pieces of dust clung together. These pieces attracted two other pieces of dust and so on. The clump of dust started spinning anti-clockwise. Two minutes later, there was a mini tornado of dust. There was a hiss and the tornado was sucked in to a shape. A form. A figure.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's been souled!" Chandra cried brightly, clapping her hands together. "Then Buffy and Angel will be together!"  
  
Chander rolled his eyes. "Big deal!" He muttered. "I wanted to help Artemis and Ares kill Joss Whedon."  
  
"Brother, Artemis and Ares are Gods from another time and place!" Chandra reminded him. "Do you know why they want to kill Joss Whedon?"  
  
"Apparently, Joss Whedon created the world's most different yet perfect soul mates, who everyone loved seeing together. But then he pulled them apart, and put them with other inferior creatures!"  
  
Chandra raised an eyebrow and gazed at the garden they were sitting in. "But Chander, look at this place! There are beautiful flowers, singing birds and sunshine all day! Why would you want to go down onto planet Earth and go into the past?"  
  
Chander looked into the shimmering pool where he could see Buffy asleep. "It's just, what's the point of putting these two together?"  
  
Chandra smiled mischievously. "Well, Joss lived in the past of this world," she gestured to the pool, "But he made the soul mates at different times. He made the girl in 1595, but her body died when she was eighteen, and he made the boy in 1743, but his body died when he was twenty-two. Artemis and Ares are going to kill him in 1801, where he was at his weakest."  
  
Chander frowned. "But what's that got to do with these two. oh! I get it!"  
  
Chandra smiled. "I knew you-"  
  
A golden glowing arrow flying through the air and landing in the middle of the pool cut her off. The arrow dissolved and the picture of the sleeping Buffy was smudged by one dark red sentence.  
  
Both Chandra and Chander paled.  
  
"What should we do?" Chander asked quietly, once the message had done and Buffy had reappeared clearer than ever.  
  
Chandra swallowed the lump in her throat and picked up the small telephone beside her. "Ah, yes. Can I speak to God, please? Tell him its Chandra."  
  
She paused as the Angel on the other side put her through.  
  
"Sir? Yes, hello. Um, we just received a message."  
  
She paused.  
  
"What it said?"  
  
She locked eyes with her brother.  
  
"The Devil has risen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 4:  
  
shahid,  
  
MidnightMoon12,  
  
TK,  
  
DomLetty4eva,  
  
Kendra,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
rain,  
  
Nelo,  
  
Courtenay!!  
  
Rain: Please give me your email address; your reviews have been so nice, that I'd love to talk to you!  
  
To rain, and anyone else who had those question marks next to their name, I really didn't mean to put them! They were meant to be little signs, which I'd thought you'd out, but only realized afterwards that they were spaces for your email addresses!!!  
  
OK! This is where things start to happen!! Now as this was a long chapter, I'm going to expect a lot of reviews!! Let's see if we can get over 70!!! Hope you liked it!! If you have any insults, comments, questions or anything you'd like to happen, I'd be happy to hear form you!! I love reading everything!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die through lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darla shook her hair free of dust. She cocked her head as if listening very hard.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" A young man asked, touching her gently on the arm.  
  
Darla smiled at him. "Now I am." She answered, diving for his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel looked up as a female doctor came up to them.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Hello, I'm Doctor Platte. Are any of you Faith Saunders family?"  
  
Giles stood up. "Yes, I'm her Uncle."  
  
Dr. Platte looked at him gravely. "May I speak to you in private, Mr. Saunders?"  
  
Giles nodded, glanced at Angel and followed the Doctor to her office.  
  
Angel ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Willow who was staring at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Willow squirmed in Oz's lap, under Angel's gaze. "Nothing!" She answered quickly, "Nothing's wrong!" She pretended to study a poster.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes. "Willow!" He warned, "What's going on?"  
  
Willow smiled weakly. "Um, well, is anything interesting happening in your life? Any new loves? Any newcomers to the mansion?" She hinted.  
  
Angel looked at her. "Willow, please tell me you didn't."  
  
Oz rubbed Willow's thigh. "What did you do that Angel doesn't want you to tell him he did?"  
  
They both frowned at him.  
  
"Oh! Hey guys!" Xander gasped, running up next to them, followed closely by Anya.  
  
Willow grinned brightly. "Hey Xand! Anya!" She greeted, glad she was saved form answering Angel's question.  
  
"What's going on?" Anya asked, snuggling onto Xander's lap.  
  
"I can answer that." Giles remarked, coming back from Dr. Platte's office. "It seems Faith's heart stopped beating for a few minutes, but they managed to get her back. She can go home in a couple of days, and isn't allowed visitors until tomorrow." Giles looked at the group. "Where are Cordelia, Doyle and Lorne?" He asked.  
  
"Connor told us they'd be stopping off at the mansion in about." Xander checked his watch, ". 15 minutes."  
  
Giles nodded. He looked around. "You lot go home and sleep." He instructed, "Come and meet at Angel's mansion tomorrow morning, around 11, ok?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Giles looked at Angel. "See you in the morning."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia opened the front door. "Hello?" She called, "Connor?"  
  
A small, slender, pale figure with long dark blonde hair, dressed in a too large black silk shirt floated down the stairs.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, "Who let you in?'  
  
The figure collapsed on the bottom step and started moaning softly.  
  
Connor burst out of the kitchen. He sighed when he saw the collapsed figure. He glanced towards the doorway. "What did you do, Cordy?" He asked impatiently, leading the girl to the rug in front of the fire.  
  
"Me!" Cordelia screeched, finally moving from the doorway to sit on the couch and let Doyle and Lorne in, "What did I do? What about you? What did you do? You let in a fucking vampire who could suck all our brains out!"  
  
"We don't suck brains." Angel stated quietly from the doorway.  
  
Doyle looked closely at the figure. "It's Buffy!" He exclaimed, flopping down next to Cordelia.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"He's been drinking." Lorne explained.  
  
Buffy looked up. "Angel?" She breathed.  
  
"I'm here baby." Angel answered, opening his arms, as Buffy ran towards him.  
  
"She's just woken up." Connor told him.  
  
Cordelia collapsed back onto the couch. She turned to Doyle. "Now look! Angel's calling his blood sucking Sire 'baby'!"  
  
"May I remind you Cordelia, that I am her blood sucking Childe." Angel said harshly, closing the front door and sitting in an armchair, with Buffy curled up into his lap.  
  
"Yeah, but, honey, you're souled." Cordelia snapped back, glaring at the yawning Buffy.  
  
"So is she." Connor retorted, angry with Cordelia for being blind.  
  
Doyle raised an eyebrow. "Is this true?" He asked, completely sober from the shock.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"You can tell it in her eyes." Lorne commented, "She has warm, frightened eyes, while the normal vampire would have cold, un-feeling eyes. How did she get a soul?"  
  
Angel sighed. "Guys, can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth.  
  
"Sure," Doyle answered, placing his hand firmly over Cordy's mouth.  
  
"Just going." Lorne added pushing Cordelia and Doyle both out of the mansion.  
  
Connor shook his head in disbelief, as Buffy removed her self from Angel's lap and kneeled on the sheepskin rug. "Cordy amazes me sometimes." Connor muttered.  
  
Angel smiled slightly.  
  
"She's back." Buffy said suddenly, rubbing her thin arms as if she was cold.  
  
Angel frowned. "Who's back?"  
  
Buffy laughed coldly. "You can't feel her?" She stood up and gazed at Connor. "Can you?"  
  
Connor looked at her.  
  
Buffy smiled mysteriously, took his wrist and traced the veins with one perfectly manicured nail.  
  
Connor frowned and studied his hand.  
  
"You should she's family."  
  
"I am rather, aren't I?"  
  
They turned to see Darla standing just outside the door.  
  
"Darla." Buffy greeted gravely.  
  
Darla smiled seductively at Angel. "Hey Angelus!"  
  
Buffy growled.  
  
"Oh, give it up, Childe! Angelus and me have something. We have a son! What do you have? Nothing!" Darla smiled genuinely at Connor. "Hey! I'm your mom!"  
  
Connor held up a hand. "Hey." He greeted hesitantly.  
  
Darla smiled at her Childe. "Let me in Buffy." She ordered, using her Sire voice.  
  
"Darla, come in." Buffy gritted out between her teeth.  
  
Darla stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Thank you Buffy."  
  
Buffy smirked, changing into game-face. "Your welcome Darla."  
  
Darla frowned. "Buffy? You've changed."  
  
Buffy stood in front of her. "I've got a soul, Darla!"  
  
Darla's eyes flashed gold. "Brilliant. So, I can get rid of you fro once and fall all now?"  
  
Buffy snarled, brought her hand up and slapped Darla hard.  
  
Darla was flung across the room, into the wall.  
  
"Get out Darla." Buffy snapped.  
  
Darla stood up embarrassed. She gazed at Buffy. "You will do as I say, Childe!" She ordered, using the Sire voice.  
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm strong, Darla. Stronger than you. And once a Childe is stronger than their Sire that voice doesn't work anymore!"  
  
Darla glanced at each of them. "What has become of my family?" She muttered.  
  
Buffy smirked. "Apparently, the children are meant to end up like their parents!"  
  
Darla scowled. "I'll get you later, Buffy." She threatened.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
People who have reviewed Chapter 5:  
  
Courtenay,  
  
sarah,  
  
lilyanneb,  
  
EmilyTheStrange,  
  
LissaMarie,  
  
backlash,  
  
dash180,  
  
Macie,  
  
Tariq,  
  
queen dime #1,  
  
Lisa Anne 1,  
  
KrazyKara,  
  
MystikalMoi,  
  
Courtenay  
  
Nelo!!!  
  
MystikalMoi: I'm really glad that you've read a different pairing story!! Most people just stick to one pairing, while some people vary!! I've read loads of B/S stories and I think they're really good, even if I'm too fond of the pairing!!  
  
Now as this was quite a long chapter, I'm going to expect a lot of reviews!! Let's see if we can get over 90??? Hope you liked it!! If you have any insults, comments, questions or anything you'd like to happen, I'd be happy to hear form you!! I love reading everything!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die through lack of oxygen.  
  
AN: Chapters 1 to the beginning of this one, all take place on Friday night. Just so you know!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder how Darla came back?" Angel muttered, though no one was listening.  
  
"Wow!" Connor exclaimed, "You're strong!"  
  
Buffy folded her arms over her chest but didn't turn round. "Yeah, that comes with being a Slayer, then turning into a vampire and killing fourteen Slayers yourself. I guess anyone would be strong." The words were pensive, but her tone was impatient, and the blonde still didn't turn to face her Childe's son.  
  
Angel turned to Connor.  
  
"Go to bed, Connor."  
  
At this, Buffy whirled around.  
  
"Good idea. I think that I might do that as well."  
  
But Angel caught her arm as she walked past him.  
  
"We need to talk." He said quietly.  
  
Buffy gazed at him.  
  
"I'm really tired." She answered at length. "We can talk tomorrow." When still he didn't let go, she sighed, "Please Angel. I promise. Tomorrow."  
  
Angel gently let go of her arm and watched as she darted up the stairs.  
  
"Tomorrow then." He murmured quietly, before going up the stairs and entering a spare room.  
  
* * *  
  
On the outskirts of Sunnydale, the welcome sign lay battered, courtesy of Spike's reckless driving. Next to the ragged notice stood a girl, aged somewhere around fourteen. She was of medium height and build; had straight dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders; and hazel eyes that eagerly drank in everything that they saw. Her creamy, flawless skin stood out against the thin black robe and cloak, which hung loosely on her slim frame. She looked about quietly, before walking slowly towards the town.  
  
She was followed shortly by another girl. She too had straight, shoulder- length hair, which was a golden brown with dark red streaks; and she had beautiful deep green eyes. A black robe and cloak were draped around her tightly and made her pale skin look like that of a vampiress. She was around eighteen years of age, and quite tall. She too looked around, picked up her small black suitcase, and half-ran to Sunnydale.  
  
Twenty minutes later, yet another girl appeared next to the same sign. She had dirty blonde hair, which was straight and ended just below her shoulders. The somewhat vacant expression in her sparkling, light green eyes showed that she did not reside completely in this world, and that she was nervy about something. She, like the first of her predecessors, was fourteen and was of around the same height as the first girl. She too wore a black cloak and robe, just like the others. Her pretty face was marred by the frown that was creased upon it. The girl lifted her hand slightly and the five large suitcases that surrounded her floated up into the air and followed her as she made her way into Sunnydale.  
  
* * * Drusilla looked up as Spike came sauntering into the abandoned factory, where they'd chosen to stay.  
  
"Drusilla, my love!" He greeted her loudly.  
  
"Spike." Drusilla moaned quietly, as Spike swung her round the room.  
  
"Tonight has been a fabulous night!" The platinum-haired vampire half-sang as he headed for the makeshift bedroom.  
  
"Spike!" She shouted, stamping the floor with her foot, as a burst of energy came to her.  
  
Spike turned to her.  
  
"Yes, my love?" He asked gently.  
  
"Buffy has joined my Angel." She moaned.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"She means that my Childe has got a soul, just like Angelus."  
  
Spike turned to see Darla.  
  
"Darla!" He greeted her, with false joy, "Long time, no see!"  
  
The vampiress scowled and brushed him off.  
  
"Whatever. The facts are that you want Buffy and I want Angelus. So, will you go along with my plan or not?"  
  
Spike carefully surveyed her, not quite understanding yet.  
  
"James!" He called, and a minion darted through the doorway.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Spike snapped.  
  
James looked at Darla standing smugly, hands on hips; Spike waiting impatiently for an answer; and Drusilla humming softly and dancing gracefully around the room.  
  
"I have not seen my Sire since we came here, sir."  
  
Spike nodded and signaled for him to go. His eyes narrowed as he looked sideways at the smirking Darla.  
  
"What plan?" He asked carefully.  
  
Darla's smirk grew to a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow brightly knocked on the mansion door, happily thinking what a wonderful Saturday it would be.  
  
It was opened by a bleary eyed Connor.  
  
"Oh," He yawned, "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Connor!" Willow replied brightly.  
  
The boy watched as Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Doyle, Lorne, Giles and a grumbling Cordelia shuffled in and settled on the couch and chairs.  
  
They all looked towards the stairs, where Angel was walking down with no shirt on and wearing leather pants.  
  
Cordelia immediately brightened and Anya became vaguely interested in the proceedings.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" He asked quickly, running a hand through his wet hair. They all gave him looks.  
  
"They slept in different bedrooms." Connor said, jumping in. He turned to Angel, "She's in the basement, about to break a punch bag."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
'Could you go and get her, while I make tea and coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Connor quickly went down to the basement, where he found Buffy attacking a punch bag. When Buffy paused between blows, he stepped forward. "What did the punch bag do?" He asked with a grin, seating himself on the nearest bench.  
  
Buffy glanced at him.  
  
"It became your father." She answered, as she sat down next to him.  
  
Connor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You want to kill my dad?"  
  
"I don't." Buffy admitted, "The punch bag then became Darla. I want to kill her."  
  
Connor nodded, understanding now.  
  
"What did Darla do that was so bad?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"Many things, Connor. Too many to tell."  
  
Connor nodded again.  
  
"So. I guess you've been all round the world?" Buffy only frowned at him. "I mean, what with you being. how old are you?"  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"Old." She answered.  
  
Connor grinned at her.  
  
"Have you ever met anyone famous?" He asked.  
  
"Um, Adolf Hitler!"  
  
Connor's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Buffy nodded absently.  
  
"Yeah. I've met lots of male stars." She shifted uncomfortably. "You know, met them, then had sex with them, occasionally ate them."  
  
Connor merely nodded (yet again), and there was a comfortable silence between the pair.  
  
"So, why don't you want to kill Angel?" Connor asked curiously.  
  
Buffy laughed and patted his hand.  
  
"Here's a question for you, Connor. what is your second name, by the way?"  
  
Connor looked thoughtful and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. There's a question you can ask dad."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. Anyway, you have vampire powers, don't you?"  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I have the strength, speed and senses."  
  
At this, Buffy jumped up suddenly.  
  
"Do you want to spar?" She asked.  
  
Connor frowned slightly.  
  
"Um."  
  
Buffy pouted.  
  
"Please?" She shifted impatiently from foot to foot. "Please? I've got tons of energy to burn!"  
  
"But you've got to meet the gang!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and unvoluntarily shivered.  
  
"I can meet them later." She answered stubbornly.  
  
Connor sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles looked up from the book that he was absently flicking through.  
  
"Angel, maybe you'd better go and get them?"  
  
"Yeah, go and find out where your annoying, snobby Sire is!" Cordelia muttered under her breath, coldly.  
  
"I think you'll find that's you, Cor!" Xander mocked.  
  
Angel ignored the meaningless banter and nodded, before going down to find his dangerous, beautiful Sire and his wayward son.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how did you and dad meet?" Connor asked, receiving a blow to the stomach.  
  
"Well, he was coming out of a bar, completely drunk," Buffy replied, knocking Connor to the ground with a well-placed roundhouse kick, "and I was walking down the street. We saw each other and both stopped. Well, we ended up sleeping together and-"  
  
"There you are."  
  
They both swung round to see Angel standing in the doorway, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Angel." Buffy greeted quietly.  
  
"Buffy, I think it would be best if you came up and met the gang."  
  
Buffy gazed into Angel's eyes and could see that he didn't like the pain that hearing about how he got sired brought up.  
  
Connor frowned.  
  
"But.!"  
  
Buffy smiled weakly.  
  
"Come on, let's. meet the gang!"  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 (I'm taking to writing little notes!):  
  
MystikalMoi: I sincerely hope I have not ruined your whole liking of B/A and I promise that I shall try and write faster! But only if you review lots and lots! *G*  
  
Tariq: That's just me. Don't worry.  
  
marron: Thank you. Hopefully the rest of the story lives up to that as well.  
  
EmilyTheStrange 1: I hate Darla too. She is mean, but she's an important factor between Buffy and Angel, so I can't kill her. Yet. *G*  
  
Fi: Short yet simple! I like it.  
  
Rain: Hope you are well too! Email me! I'm all alone! *sniff*  
  
crazy4b/a2: Nothing to say but; THANK YOU!!  
  
Kendra3: Your wish is my command!  
  
Eternal Darkness: You should be sorry! *G* And B/R?? Frankly. NO!!  
  
Lindsay: Do you know where I'm going with it? *G*  
  
Kathleen: Glad to know someone's reading Emotions!!  
  
queen dime: I don't mean to kill you! Hopefully this one's long enough! And. Angel doesn't really get a chance to say anything about Darla. Not yet, anyway! *G*  
  
Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long, but I've been reading lots of v. good B/A stories!! Anyway I was wondering if you'd like Souled to have a sequel?? Or maybe be a trilogy, cause I have some interesting ideas!! Comments, insults and questions are all welcome and read and will be answered in the next chapter!! If anyone would like to talk to me, just email me and start typing!! Oh yeah if anyone wants to put my story on their website just email me and tell me where you'd put it, and I'll look at the website and get back to you!! Now REVIEW!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die through lack of oxygen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone stared at her as they came up from the basement.  
  
"She has a soul." Angel said quietly.  
  
Buffy shifted nervously under the intensity of the stares. She nodded slightly as Angel introduced her to everyone. Her eyes quickly glanced around, her brain trying to form a route of escape, but drawing a blank.  
  
"Hey Buffy?"  
  
Buffy glanced at the speaker. She was a red head. Willow, if she remembered what Angel had said.  
  
"Do you want to sit here?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and nodded, carefully sliding into the seat that the girl pointed to. She looked around and sighed in despair. Buffy laughed silently at herself. *Come on Buff! You've killed millions of humans and have been on more killing sprees than these people will see birthdays! Why are you scared?* Buffy braced herself as the answer hit her with a force she could not ward off.  
  
*Because you don't want to end up killing them.*  
  
* * *  
  
"Now," Giles coughed, making sure everyone was listening to him. "I'm going to have to see Buffy's strength and capabilities and get in touch with the Council about the new Slayer and this."  
  
"No." Angel said firmly. "Do not contact the Council about this. The Slayer, yes. Buffy, no."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "It's ok Angel." She looked at Giles. "Will they try and kill me?"  
  
Giles hesitated before nodding. "More than likely." He answered quietly.  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up. "Well, that's ok then. I can go somewhere. Maybe Russia. I haven't been there for a long time."  
  
Angel shook his head. "No Buffy. You're not going anywhere."  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "But what use am I here?"  
  
"You can help with slaying?" Connor suggested.  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She murmured.  
  
The front door burst open and a tall brunette strode in. "Hey! The party can start, cause Faith's here!" She stopped suddenly as she saw the small blonde. Faith turned to Giles, her eyes narrowing. "What the hell is she doing here?" She hissed.  
  
Oz stood up pulling Willow with him. "That would probably be our cue." He commented.  
  
Angel shook his head. "No stay." He looked at Faith, Giles and Buffy. "Faith, Buffy's here because she has a soul. Like me."  
  
Faith stared at Angel in disbelief. "You're not serious!" She snapped.  
  
"It's true, Faith. I believe that Buffy has a soul." Giles said firmly.  
  
Faith shook her head. "I'm not hearing this!" She muttered. She stared at everyone else. "You believe this shit?"  
  
"Hey! As much as I dislike Angel, I'd put my life into his hands without a second thought." Xander defended, "And if Angel and Giles say that Buffy has a soul, then I'm willing to believe that!" He grinned lopsidedly at Buffy, who was staring at him with a look of amazement on her face. "And, she hasn't tried to eat us, so hey! Bonus!"  
  
Faith ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god." She breathed.  
  
Cordelia smiled sympathetically. "I know Faith. My reaction was like yours, but Xanders right."  
  
Faith stared at them all. "She killed two of our friends!" She screamed.  
  
Willow glared at her defiantly. "It was the demon. Not Buffy." She answered angrily.  
  
"Fine!" Faith shouted. "But don't blame me when she murders you all in your beds!" She took one last look at them all, before storming out.  
  
Willow stared angrily ahead, seeing only red, before turning calmly to Giles. "I'll go after her." She told him, quickly following the angry Slayer.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Buffy looked around uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go."  
  
Angel looked at her. "Where will you go?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go and see an estate agent this evening and organize a viewing of a flat or house. Or maybe I'll just go to Europe and stay in one of my holiday homes."  
  
"Ah, stay pet." Doyle said, a concerned look on his face. "May be you can help with the slaying, like Connor said. Or you can at least help Faith with her training."  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be useful. You could even help me with my research on demons and old vampires!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You're not angry at me about. you know, your friends?"  
  
Cordelia sighed. "We know it wasn't you. And, I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night. It's just seeing you after what you did and said in the graveyard, it kind of gave me a shock."  
  
"Thanks. And I'm sorry too." Buffy gazed at Giles. "Would you like to see my strengths and capabilities now?" She asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Giles' face lit up and he nodded quickly. "Yes, that would be marvelous. I'll meet you down in the basement."  
  
Buffy's eyes connected with Angels before she made her way back down the basement.  
  
* * *  
  
"FAITH!"  
  
Faith stopped and tapped her foot angrily. "What?" She asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Willow stormed up to the Slayer and turned her round. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded.  
  
Faith looked at her. "Me?" She screamed, "You're the one who let in a blood sucking vampire! Not me!"  
  
"No. I'm the one who gave that blood sucking vampire a soul, so that she and Angel can sort things out!" Willow stated firmly. "And Angel let her into his home and is giving her a bed!"  
  
"Yeah, probably his bed!"  
  
Willow gazed at Faith intently. "You're in love with him." She spat, after a moment.  
  
Faith glared at her. "And? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Willow laughed coldly. "Um, lets see, you're a Slayer and he's a vampire. Won't work! Unless he loves you back, which, in the way he was looking at Buffy, ain't gonna happen."  
  
The brunette blinked back tears. "And you really think he's going to let himself fall in love with his Sire?" She shook her head. "Are you mad?"  
  
Willow crossed her arms. "No madder than you." She answered.  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed. "Yeah well, the falling in love a part? Not happening. Cause by the end of the week, she's going to be dust."  
  
Willow smirked. "Yeah, I guess I agree about the falling in love part cause it's already happened! But seriously? You think Angel's going to let you? He's never been beaten by a Slayer, Faith, and Buffy has killed fourteen of your sister Slayers. And if you try and kill her, you can count on it being fifteen. And it might not just have to be Buffy and Angel you have to worry about." At this her eyes flashed black, giving Faith a glimpse of the power that lay beneath. Willow grinned darkly at Faith's stricken look, before turning back to the mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right. So the ritual starts on Friday night and ends on Saturday night."  
  
Nelo looked up her light green eyes sparkling with annoyance. "And what if I'm busy on those nights?" She demanded.  
  
Sasi glared at her from the book she was studying. "You will be busy. With us. Doing this."  
  
Nelo flicked back her blonde hair. "You wish." She muttered sourly, slamming the door behind her as she stormed into the small bathroom.  
  
Rain looked up from the bed. "Maybe we should just find another Witch who will perform the ritual more agreeably than her."  
  
Nelo poked her head out. "Just you try it!" She snapped.  
  
Sasi shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work anyway. We've all partaken in the blood ritual so we must finish this."  
  
Rain raised an eyebrow. "What about the Slayer?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I say we kill her." Nelo muttered.  
  
Sasi closed the book firmly and raised her eyebrows.. "We can't kill the Slayer!" She cried.  
  
Rain sat up and frowned. "Why not?"  
  
Sasi rolled her eyes. "Use your brain." She answered, standing up. "Look guys, I'm going to the nearest magic shop and stock up on supplies. Do you want to come?"  
  
Rain nodded slightly, her beautiful dark red highlights shimmering in the morning light.  
  
"No, I've got things to do, people to see."  
  
Sasi smiled slightly. "Sure, whatever, Nelo. We'll be back in an hour."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow smiled at Oz and Angel reassuringly as she strolled happily back into the mansion.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" She demanded, suspicious of Willow's grinning face.  
  
Willows shrugged innocently. "Nothing." She looked around. "Where's Giles and Buffy?"  
  
"Gone down to see Buffy's strength and so on." Xander answered, standing up.  
  
Anya scowled, as Xander pulled her up. "Bet they're having hot monkey sex!" She muttered sourly.  
  
Angel's expression turned dark and he immediately went down to the basement.  
  
"Well done Anya, honey!" Lorne sighed, quickly following the angry vampire. "I'll go make sure Angel cakes don't turn nasty."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes and gazed at Xander. "Xander, we need to go and open the Magic Box!" She looked at Xander intently, her eyes telling all that she meant for a lot more than opening to be done.  
  
Xander blushed slightly and nodded, ignoring Cordelia's knowing smile and Doyle's grin. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Oh, can I come with you? I need to find out something and get some ingredients."  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed. "Do you have money?" She snapped.  
  
Willow nodded slowly.  
  
Anya smiled brightly. "Ok! But Oz will have to drive you there, cause, well, I don't want you in the brand new car!"  
  
Xander sighed and led Anya towards the door. "Now, Ahn. Remember that little chat we had about the."  
  
Cordelia smirked at the couple as they disappeared outside, followed by Willow and Oz.  
  
Doyle looked around. "Well, what should we do?"  
  
"I know!" Cordelia announced, pulling a small plastic card out of her purse. "Let's go shopping!"  
  
Doyle squinted at the small writing. "Hey! Isn't that my card?" He asked.  
  
Cordelia flashed him a grin. "If you want it, come and get it!" She taunted, running as fast as she could wearing stilettos.  
  
Connor grinned at Doyle. "Whipped, much?" He teased, as his friend got up to follow his girlfriend.  
  
Doyle sighed. "Very." He answered, walking out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
HEY!!!!  
  
YAY!! Another one's up!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took ages for this chappie to get finished!!! But it finally is, so all of my little fans please review and I promise that another will come very soon! I've actually been concentrating on writing my own original fic! It's posted on Fictionpress.com and I'm under Satan's Daughter!  
  
So, things are heating up in our place called Sunnydale! I wonder what's going to happen next??  
  
For all of you guys who read my other story Emotions, I might not be able to write anymore at the moment (cause I'm going to finish this) but I will try to get another chapter up soon!! Oh and by the by, how many chapters have I got up in Emotions? Is it six or seven?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 (Ok, I got bored with the little notes! Who reads that stuff anyway?? If you do read that stuff, then yay you! Cause you're like me!):  
  
MissyA,  
  
backlash,  
  
misskittyfantastico12889,  
  
Fi,  
  
crazy4b/a2,  
  
redcristal,  
  
Wen,  
  
Lindsay,  
  
SlayKitten91,  
  
Kathleen,  
  
Lady of Hogwarts,  
  
Anna,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Tarren,  
  
urfan4eva,  
  
QtMaNdY37,  
  
HEY!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Please review again!!!  
  
Please.  
  
please.  
  
please.  
  
please.  
  
Thank you! (That's only if you have reviewed!) 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this story about Buffy and Angel being together, when, if I owned them, they'd already be together, cause they're soul mates and Angel is so selfish for thinking his love is not enough for Buffy???? The answer would be no.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has made a contribution to the world!!  
  
Summary: AU!! B/A!! What if Buffy is Angel's sire instead of Darla? She comes to Sunnydale to find Angel with a soul, a son, and helping the Slayer, while she is a soulless vampire! Can they ever be together?  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I can think of.  
  
Reviews: Yeah, or I'll die of lack of oxygen.**_

"So, what do we do?" Chander asked impatiently. 

"We just wait until the time is right." Chandra answered, lying on her back.

Chander frowned, "When the time is right for what?"

"When the time is right for us to go down there and help fight." Chandra sighed.

"And when will that be?" Her brother demanded.

Chandra smirked. "When the time is right." She repeated softly.

**(_Place where stars are supposed to be, signalling start of new paragraph)_**

Willow leaned into Oz, as Anya fished the Magic Box keys out of her bag.

"What exactly do you need?" Anya asked, leading them all into the dark, musty shop.

Willow shrugged and walked slowly towards the table. "A black candle, some lavender and a rose quartz."

Anya nodded, dragging Xander behind her, "Well, you know where everything is."

Willow smiled, flustered, as Anya and Xander disappeared into the back.

Oz shook his head in amusement and followed Willow around the shop helping her collect the items she needed.

The bell sounded and two teenage girls enetered the shop. The taller of the two was gazing around the shop with hardly contained excitement in her large green eyes. The other held a large black bag and surveyed the shop with a critical eye.

Oz gently distracted Willow from a swirling orb and motioned to the two girls.

Willow's face broke into a surprised smile. "Rain?" She asked apprehensively, unsure of who the pale, willowy girl was.

The girl looked at her and grinned happily, "Willow!" She cried, her English accent soft and gentle.

They hugged warmly.

"What are you doing back in Sunnydale?" Willow demanded, "I thought you moved to England three years ago?"

Rain nodded excitedly, "I did! But I've come back to... visit old friends!"

Willow smiled widely, "You're the same age as me aren't you? Eighteen?"

Again, Rain nodded, "Oh, this is Sasi." Rain introduced the small girl next to her, "She's a fellow Wiccan, English and fourteen."

'Sasi' shot her a glare, smiled stiffly at Willow and then moved off to examine a pack of tarot cards.

"Fourteen?" Willow asked uncertainly, eyeing Sasi warily.

Rain nodded, "She's my cousin."

"Oh." Willow turned to Oz startled as he coughed lightly, "Oh, Rain this is Oz, my boyfriend. Oz,Rain."

Rain and Oz exchanged smiles and nods.

Sasi turned to them. "Does anyone work here?" She asked coldly.

"Me!" Anya chirped happily, emerging from the back with a red-faced Xander in tow.

Willow watched as Sasi observed Xander blankly, before paying for her items. Willow noticed with uneasiness that all of Sasi's ingrediants were all closely linked tom the Moon. Glancing at Rain, who was happily chatting animatedly to Oz, she got the feeling that Sasi was more that she let on.

Willow walked to the corridor to buy her purchases, her eyes still fixed on Sasi, as the young girl tapped Rain on the shoulder and motioned silently towards the door. Rain nodded, turned and spoke again to Oz before smiling and waving to Willow. Willow waved slowly back, taking the bag that Anya passed to her.

"Are you alright Wills?"

Willow looked up into Xander's concernmed face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured.

_**(Place where stars are supposed to be, signalling start of new paragraph)**_

"She asked me why I was witha fourteen year old."

Sasi glanced at her friend as they walked quickly along the street. "She did?"

Rain nodded, "Mmm, I said you were my cousin."

Sasi snorted. "Um, okay. Did you say why we were here?"

"I mentioned seeing old friends." Rain replied, side-stepping an old man.

"Does that include her?"

"Yes."

Sasi nodded. "Okay, we need to throw her off the scent."

Rain looked down at the brunette. "They already know we're Wiccans." She reminded.

Sasi nodded impatiently, feeling that her ehad was going to drop off. "Yes, that's alright. As long as she doesn't look up any spells to do with the ingrediants then we should be fine."

"She should have guessed about them being connected by the Moon."

Sasi shrugged. "So? To her we're just harmless Wiccans doing a Moon ritual. She'll never find out."

_**(Place where stars are supposed to be, signalling start of new paragraph)**_

Nelo sighed happily as she left the shop clutching two new bags. Looking around, she made her way to a small cafe she had passed a while back. Pushing her way through the crowds, she caught sight of a window display showing bags. The small blonde stood on tiptoes and was so busy trying to see the display that she didn't notice when someone bumped into her.

"Um, excuse me?"

Nelo whirled round and found a tall brunette glaring down at her. "Yes?"

"You owe me an apology." The girl stated sharply.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." Nelo turned round, only to find herself being dragged back by a rough tug.

"Do you even know what you're apologising for?" The girl screeched, making the surrounding crowd fall silent.

A dark-haired man sidled up to her. "Okay, Cordy, let's just go."

"No!" Cordelia cried. She stared at Nelo. "What's your name?"

Nelo's large green eyes widened with terror. "Nelo." She answered.

Cordelia sighed impatiently, "Nelo what?" She snapped.

Nelo shrugged. "Just Nelo."

The man tugged on Cordelia's arm. "Just leave the kid alone Cordelia." He turned and smiled at Nelo. "Don't mind Cordelia, Nelo, she's just paranoid that someone's going to pour water over her and that her make-up will run, her hair will frizz and her clothes will shrink and become way too tight."

Cordelia glared at him. "My hair does not frizz." She hissed.

The man rasied an eyebrow.

"Anyway, this is coming from Doyle, the man who comes home pissed every night!"

Doyle shrugged and grinned cheerfully, "You put alot of pressure on me, 'Delia." He said, winking at Nelo.

Nelo smiled, "Look, I've got to go, but thanks."

Cordelia smiled brightly, "Well, nice to meet you Nelo. I'm Cordelia Chase. Your father doesn;t happen to be a huge Hollywaood actor does he?"

Doyle groaned and pulled her itno the crowd. "Goodbye Nelo!" He called back.

Nelo waved goodbye, even though both brunettes had disappeared into the throngs of people. She looked at her watch and sighed. "I'd better be getting back." She muttered.

_**(Place where stars supposed to be, signalling start of new paragrah)**_

"So, you are incrediably strong and can heal almost immediatly after a wound is inflicted?"

Buffy nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face as she watched Giles bury his head into a large leather bound book. "Only i I have recently feed."

"It says here that you were in possesion of the Book of Life and Death." He looked up at her, hope and disbelief showing in his eyes.

Buffy squirmed slightly in her seat and nodded, "Yeah, I had it, but I hid it in a place that only I know about."

They both looked up as Angel stormed down the stairs, an expression of pure rage and another emotion that Buffy wasn't sure of. A half-smile graced his flawless features as he saw Giles was standing across the room from Buffy at the small table. "How are you doing?" He asked, taking a seat next to his Sire.

"Fine." Buffy answered.

"Did you know that Buffy knows where the Book of Life and Death resides?" Giles asked sharply.

Angel frowned slightly and looked at Buffy. "You do?"

Buffy nodded as Lorne came tearing down the stairs at break neck speed.

"Angel-cakes, don't hurt him! I suppose in a way Buffy would be attracted to Giles seeing as she's nearly as old as hi-" He broke off as he noticed that no-one was fighting and, instead, were sitting down.

"You were saying Lorne?" Giles demanded, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Lorne shrugged. "I was?" He asked cheerfully, "How are things going?"

"Apparently Buffy knows where the Book of Life and Death is." Angel told him.

Lorne stared at the small blonde. "Really? Cool."

Giles rolled his eyes and scanned the page, "It also says that you are connected to a prophecy." He looked at the Vampiress for conformation.

"That actually involves all of the line from Aurelis," Buffy said, "Except the Master."

Giles frowned. "And Darla has recently appeared?"

"Appeared? She staked herself." Angel pointed out.

"So, she's been risen." Buffy shrugged, "It could be any number of reasons. Someone may have wanted to recreate a powerful vampire but accidently made Darla rise from her ashes."

"But surely she's have to be risen from her own ashes?" Lorne asked, leaning against the wall.

All three turned to Giles.

"Well," Giles coughed, removed his glasses and cleaned them, "A person doesn't necessarily need all the vampires ashes to rise that vampire. They only need a pinch. But if they wanted to rise the vampire stronger than most fledging vampires then they'd need as much of the ashes as they can get."

"So, basically the more ashes you get of that vampire, the stronger it shall be when risen?" Lorne asked.

Giles nodded, "Like making a vampire. The more blood the Sire gives, the stronger the fledging becomes, thus either making the fledging a minion or Childe."

"But if you were to rise a vampire, how would you get the ashes?" Buffy asked, her normlly bright green eyes dull and weary.

"A spell most likely." Giles answered, "To draw all the ashes to the person who wants to rise the vampire."

"If all this is true." Angel said, "Who would actually want to rise a vampire?" Seeing the confusion in Buffy and Lorne's gazes he explained himself, "I mean, anyone could go to a normal vampire, give him blood or money and then ask him to do whatever they want. Why go to all the trouble of rising one?"

"Maybe the couldn't find a vampire strong enough." Buffy suggested, shrugging.

"Or maybe this someone wants the Aurelis prophecy to begin." Giles said. He hesitated before looking at Buffy, "Do you happen to know the prophecy?"

Buffy shook her head slowly. "No, sorry." She answered softly.

Giles nodded and looked at Lorne. "Lorne, I need you to get Doyle and Anya and see if you can get any information about Darla's rising. Me and Connor will scour the libary to see if any books contain information about this prophecy." He glanced at Buffy and Angel, "Why don't you two spar? Practice your techniques."

Angel nodded and turned to Buffy as the ex-watcher and Demon went up the stairs, "Who are the Stakers?" He asked gently.

Buffy looked at him, surprise, evident in her eyes, that he had remembered, "I had a younger sister." She said quietly, "When I was turned I killed my whole family apart from my sister." Seeing Angel open his mouth to say something, she held up her hand to stop him, "Don't ask why. I just did. Anyway, my sister saw what I had become and cowed to kill th creature that possessed me. She passed this determination and hatred to kill me down to her eldest daughter and so on and so on, until we reach this day where out there somewhere is my great grand-something neice who was taken the vow to kill me."

Angel took her hand and caressed it softly. "Why do they call themselves the Stakers?" He asked gently, after a moment of silence.

Buffy shrugged. "Who knows?" She looked up and met Angel's deep dark brown gaze. She smiled and softly stroked the side of his face with her free hand. "You haven't changed a bit." She whispered.

"In here I have." Angel murmured, drowning in her gaze of hazel and green.

Buffy slowly moved her head forwards and gently met his lips with his own."To me you haven't changed a bit." She murmured against his lips.

Angel pulled away and stared at her. "What?" He snapped.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 8:**_

_**BAanne9,**_

_**Lindsay,**_

_**Fi,**_

_**urfan4eva,**_

_**SkyeHigh,**_

_**Tariq,**_

_**Katie,**_

_**QtMaNdY37,**_

_**Sierra-Falls,**_

_**Melanie,**_

_**chinnymcchinnerson,**_

_**babydevil361,**_

_**kweenofqueens!!**_

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**_

_**I've just realised that it's been an age since I last updated this story, so I'm glad I've finally got a chapter done.**_

_**Next to be updated is Emotions but only if I get passed this horrendous writer's block I have for it or I'm officially going to stop Emotions.**_

_**Please keep reviewing this story as I don't think I'm going to continue with either stories much longer but I would like a nice response!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Luv Wiccasweep xXx**_


	10. AN IMPORTANT

To readers (if there happen to be any left), 

I apologise for the length of time between the last update and now, but, well, I have no excuse.

However, my inspiration is back and hopefully Love Affair will be updated sometime soon. Have faith, I promise you a chapter will appear.

To readers who have been asking about Emotions, I'm currently working on a chapter. Whether it will be good enough to post is something that I'll have to see, but hopefully my brain will create something creditable.

Concerning Souled, well, my inspiration has fairly run out, though I promise you I won't abandon it. I promise.

I know that I'm being a bloody awful author by just posting up an AN, but well bear with me and I promise you that something will appear. So have faith in me and stay tuned in for all three stories (mainly Love Affair and Emotions).

Wiccasweep xxx

P.S. This will be deleted when the next chapter will be posted, so if people would save this as proof of my promise to continue the stories, I'd be glad. It would prompt me to continue.


End file.
